Weather Man
by sofiaschizo
Summary: Mother Earth is pissed. Severely pissed. Who is the target of her wrath? The new Guardian, Jack Frost. Man in the Moon has a sense of humor. How so? He decides that the Guardians need a new team mate. Who is this new member? A mystery, obviously. And an ancient force is stirring. M for language, multiple pairings, mostly Jack and Tooth.
1. Chapter 1

"That FUCKING JACK FROST"

The small mud-men flinched back and glanced at one another as a large projectile flew overhead.

"Making it snow, IN EVERY GODDAMN COUNTRY, at the same DAMN TIME. What the FUCK WAS HE THINKING?" With every word that was shouted, another tree or rock was flung across the sky.

"Honestly, was the little twat even THINKING?"

A mud-man squeaked shrilly as a rock landed on it. Immediately, Mother Earth dashed over, her face scrunched up with concern.

"Oh baby, honey. Are you ok? Momma's here, I'm sorry." With an easy flick, the boulder moved and the short woman scooped a slightly flattened mud-man. She fixed him up, leaning back on her dirty heels and regarded her babies.

They were all different, none higher that a foot tall or shorter than three inches. Varying shades of mud and dryness factored into their appearance and they all had lumpy hollowed out eyes and sweet hearts. Mother smiled at them and stood to look at the mess.

In her rage, much of the clearing had been destroyed; trees uprooted, empty holes, rocks cracked, the earth had heaved itself every which way and what appeared to be a small volcano blossomed.

"No more of that," she muttered and her home settled back into its normal state. "All right, my dears, time to get back to work."

"Hallo? Mum? Where are ya?" Bunnymund hopped through the tunnel of trees, ducking his head and watching the ground for mud-men, as they usually swarmed intruders' feet. The clearing appeared to be empty. "Mother Earth?"

He came around a large boulder and found the plump woman hunched over a bowl. Bunnymund hopped closer, even more careful where he stepped. Mud-men were gathered all around Mother and watched the bowl intently. Crouching, the Easter Bunny watched over her shoulder, which was a feat. Mother Earth had floor length dirt-brown hair that often housed leaves, twigs and other debris and at one point a bird's nest.

She glanced up briefly before returning to her task. In the bowl, thick black mud was lumping over itself with satisfying squelches. As the lump grew, Mother would stick an already muddy finger in and shape it in little ways.

Eventually, a very damp mud-man crawled from the mud, its face smooth as a stone. "Oops!" Mother pressed two eyes into the face with a smile. "There you are, love."

The small creature tumbled from the bowl and Mother Earth and Bunnymund watched silently as the group of mud-men surrounded the new-made one and helped it to stand.

"Wonderful," stretching slightly, Mother stood and grinned at Bunnymund. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her nose coming to about where his belly button would be. "How are you, dearest?"

Bunnymund grimaced as she squeezed tightly, "I'd be better if ya weren't stranglin' me ta death." She gave a high laugh and turned away, waving a hand.

As E. Aster Bunnymund followed he looked around the clearing. This had been like a second home to him, the soft moss and towering trees as familiar as his own hollow. Signs of anger were still evident. A new volcano sprouted, its crest glowing an angry red. "Huh, what's all this, then?"

Mother had reached two chair-like stones on either side of a low flat rock when he said this. Turning, she snorted. "Taking out my frustrations on my home, unfortunately."

He waited for an answer and when he got none "Frustrations on what, if ya don' mind me askin'." Bunnymund settled down in a chair, pulling a boomerang out and rubbed its surface.

She regarded Bunnymund from her seat, her lips slightly pursed. "The new Guardian, Jack Frost…" Bunnymund kept his face blank. "Do you know him well? Are you two, well, close?"

"Not at all, mum." His answer was prompt and his words short. Mother sighed.

"Well, the boy has been completely screwing the seasons up. I can understand a flurry here, or a snow day there. But he tried to make it snow in Argentina." She looked at him, "Argentina! The _equator _for heaven's sake." slouching back, she continued while waving her arms, "Do you know how badly that screws up the ecosystem? And don't get started on that Easter White-Out." She finished with a dark scowl. "It was an absolute-"

"No! Don' say it!" Bunnymund jumped across the table and landed cicada style above Earth with his fuzzy paw over her mouth.

Growling, Mother shoved his hand off. "Mess. It's a mess, Aster."

The large Australian stepped back and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Mother sighed and gestured to for him to come close. When he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could and stroked his head. "I'm sorry, dear, I know it was a rough year for you Guardians; always defending the children." He shrugged her up on his shoulders and she kissed the top of his head. "You were all very brave and I am very proud of you especially, Mr. Fluffybutt."

She chuckled as he growled and stood. "Where are we going today, my blossom?"

"The Gahdians wanter see ya 'bout somethin, not sure what though." Tapping the ground twice, a tunnel appeared and Mother Earth grasped the bunny by the ears. Making sure she held on tight, she closed her eyes and he jumped in with a whoop.


	2. Chapter 2

((Short chapter this time guys, sorry.

BUT OH MEH GAWD REVIEWS ALREADY

I may weep))

Tooth was going over her clipboard, mumbling softly, when Jack popped up behind her and grabber her waist. She screamed and flailed her arms at his head.

"Jack! What the great molar melons are you doing?" Her laugh was breathless and high, the sweet ringing of small bells. Or at least it was to him.

"Just saying hello to my favorite Guardian," he nuzzled her neck with a cold nose. "North sent out the distress signal and I wanted to see if you'd like to go together." Tooth's laugh faded and she looked down at him. His face was tucked into her neck, but she could still see the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well...I don't know, Jack…" Jack's face fell momentarily before he scowled playfully and tickled the feathery fairy. She squealed with laughter and the small fairies that gathered joined in on the tickle fight. "Ok! Ok! I'm kidding! Please, stop!"

Jack and Toothiana held hands as they flew over the snowy tundra; Baby Tooth, who had become an almost permanent fixture to Jack, clutched to his shoulder.

North's fortress came into view and they could see a golden arc of dust that was Sandy disappear through a window.

He turned and smiled at Tooth, giving her hand a squeeze. The smile and the look in his eyes left her a bit breathless. The Moon seemed to shine a bit brighter on the pair.

When they landed, North was handing Sandy a cup of eggnog. The enormous man looked up and smiled.  
"Jack! Tooth! How good to see you, you're early for once!" He took the two in a large embrace, squeezing tightly.

With a groan, Jack freed himself and shook his hair. "Yeah, I guess we're here before the kangaroo." Tooth brushed her feathers, looking around.

"Where is Bunnymund?"

"Righ' here." Out of a hole, the rabbit himself hopped out and glared darkly at Jack.

"Speak of the devil," the young man muttered to Tooth.

North ignored him, or just didn't hear him, and took Bunny's paw for a handshake. "Good, good, did you bring Emmie?"

"Yeh, she's—"

"Right here, thanks much." Jack tilted his head as a short, plump woman came from behind Bunnymund and embraced North tightly. She had floor length, messy, brown hair that curled and waved in every direction. Freckles covered her face, chest, and shoulders, dirt dusted her hands and feet. The woman's eyes were orange with a ring of green and brown, and seemed to take everything in at once. She emanated compassion and contained fury at the same time. Her mouth was wide and her lips full.

"It's so good to see you, North, was the change smooth?" He nodded and laughed, their conversation growing indistinct. Sandy made his way over as well, an exclamation point hovering over his head and a smile across his face.

Jack edged over to Tooth who was murmuring to Baby. "Uh, who exactly is she?" Tooth looked up and smiled brightly.

"Emmie!" she squealed and flew over, the woman met her half way and they hugged tightly.

Jack stood silently for a moment more before his sass kicked in and he swaggered over. "Well, since no one is going to introduce me, I'll just introduce myself."

North, Tooth, and Sandy turned and smiled while giving a wave. Bunnymund's regular scowl vanished and a mix between sadistic joy and apprehension crossed his face.

The woman grew still as he approached. When he reached the group, he saw her face closer and the smirk froze. Everything about this small person screamed chaos now. In her eyes, he could see forest fires rage; hurricanes could swirl at a flick of her small hands; a tap of the foot would shoot straight through the earth and destroy cities.

"Jack! This is Mother Earth, or Mother Nature. She actually has a lot names, don't you Emmie? We just sometime call her Emmie or Mother, because she kind of is, right?"

He stuck a hand out and bowed, trying to shake the dread that picked at his mind.

Mother sniffed and nodded.

"Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack tried to smile cockily, but it came off as nervous "Oh, so you've heard of me."

The woman only nodded. Then turning to North, smiled brightly and said "Let's have a seat, shall we?"

Once the five Guardians and Mother Earth were seated, Mother clasped her hands and turned to Jack. She cleared her throat. "Jack, do you know much about the ecosystem? Habitats? Climates?"

The winter spirit glanced around the table; Sandy looked vaguely amused, Bunnymund was having difficulty holding in a chuckle, and North and Tooth simply watched them. "Uhh…" He turned his focus back to her. "I guess?"

An elf handed Mother a glass of eggnog as she nodded. "Jack. While I understand you are the guardian of joy and snow and the like, I must ask that you refrain from making it snow in Argentina. In fact, I ask that you refrain from making it snow in any climate that shouldn't have snow."

Jack only stared at the woman slightly openmouthed. Bunnymund was silently slapping his hand on the table while holding his other hand to his mouth.

"Now I hope you understand, it will stop snowing in Argentina and it will _never_ snow in Argentina. Without my consent of course." She finished with a bright smile, but her eyes still held a fearsome rage.

"Uh, yeah…I mean, yes ma'am." Bunnymund fell with a loud snort and curled into himself as he laughed hoarsely.

"That's enough, Bunnymund." Tooth chirped softly into her cup. Mother Earth smiled sweetly at the fairy.

"Absolutely. Now, that we have that sorted. Why exactly did Bunnymund bring me here?"

The change in the room was palpable. North straightened, Sandy pressed his hands together, Bunnymund coughed and clambered back into his seat, and Tooth and Jack glanced at each other before staring intently at the table.

"Vell, you see, Mother…" North templed his fingers together and gazed at the woman seriously, "Manny has told us that there is a disturbance."

With these words, the moonlight shone brighter and focused on Mother Earth. She scowled briefly before closing her eyes.

_What is it M.I.M.?_

_I thought you'd be a little happier to hear from me, Gaia._

_Don't be cute. What's going on?_

…

_Well?_

…_He's waking up_

…

_I'm not sure how soon he'll be completely awake but-_

_No. _

_Gaia-_

_It isn't possible. We made sure of that._

_Anything is possible, you know this as much as anyone._

_What do we need to do?_

You_ need to explain to the Guardians what's going on. I have my own things to explain._

_What about Pitch? If the spell is breaking, they'll need his help._

…

_M.I.M? What are you planning?_

_I'll explain later._

As the connection broke, a tender touch lingered on her cheek and her hand went up to brush the feeling away.

The Guardians watched her expectantly and she took a deep breath.

"What do you know about Father Time?"

sorry this is such a short chapter guys D: i swear i'm working on the next one. I need to focus, but tumblr calls me

reviews are my anti-depressant, they help me liiive


End file.
